Life Is Strange: A New Perspective
by maxs.bae
Summary: This story takes place in Chloe's perspective. After the passing of Max, Chloe tells the story of how they reunite again based on her journal entries. Max doesn't have any powers and the two begin to fall in love as they discover more of what Arcadia Bay has to offer. This story takes place at a different time zone and includes some original scenes and lines.
1. A New Begining

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Present Date:

December 31, 2015 6:00 pm

Hey it's Chloe, Chloe Price. My life has changed in a million different ways but this...this is different. I didn't think it could get worse but it did. Today...today Max died. Yes...Max Caulfield fucking died. My love of my life, My wife, in a plane crash. I don't know how to explain this or deal with this but I'm just gonna try this thing out. This is entries of my journals of our adventures. I tried to write every detail I could so we could look back and laugh at all of our memories. I guess now it's less of a laugh and it's only me. But I know you're up there Max, looking down at me, trying to keep me at my best. Well here it goes. Our documentary of how we reunited again. This is for you Max.

October 11, 2013 7:05 am

Another day, another no fucking call.

Years has pass since I lasted talk to Max. I tried calling, I tired texting, fuck I even tried emailing her parents but nothing. I don't understand. Why would she want to leave me? We were best friends. She was my only friend and she left me when I needed her the most. Maybe she's hiding something. Fuck...I wish I saw it coming.

8:00 am

I'm going to Blackhell to hit up Nathan for some money after the shit he tried to pull the other night. The other night he tried to pull me into getting laid by him and drugged me and took me to his dorm. That fucking freak. I ended up kicking his lamp that distracted him and I was able to get away. Now let's pay him a visit so can really lay it down on him, a beatdown.

8:30 am

I arrived at Blackwell, ready to pull any shit that needed to be done. We decided to meet up in the girls bathroom. I entered the bathroom

"So did you check the perimeter as my stepass would say. So what you got?"

"I don't have shit"

"Wrong you have hella cash. I suggest you hand it over before I tell everyone that you been pumping drugs around to kids around here or I can go to your family I'm sure they'll give me what I want."

"Leave them out of this bitch"

"I can tell everyone that Nathan is just a psychotic asshole that cries like a little girl and talks to himself-"

Before I could finish I notice that he started reaching behind himself. I immediately grabbed his arm and kicked him in the chest, knocking him, I grabbed his gun.

"Don't fucking move asshole!"

"Don't shoot please don't shoot"

"And what did I say? Little girl that just cries and cries"

"Here. Take it. Just don't shoot"

"Pathetic"

I grabbed the money from the ground and headed out while putting the gun in my back pocket.

I walked back to my truck. As I got in I reached to pull the money out and started counting.

"500 sweet. Only $2500 more then I'll pay Frank off. I mean it's something."

I began to pull out and as I pulled out I almost hit something. It was someone, a girl...wait a minute.

"Max! Oh shit! Are you ok?"

"Chloe! Yes I'm ok."

"Hop in Max"

She got into my car. In my head I was thinking. "I'm so happy Max is back. I missed her so much and shit she's even kinda cute..ummm...fuck Chloe you haven't seen her in 5 years and this is how you react? shit I should act stubborn. That's what I'm supposed to do right? Ughh idk."

"5 years huh? So did you just forget about me or didn't care anymore?"

"I'm sorry Chloe I didn't call or text. After several weeks I gotten so used to not responding I got scared to that you would be angry. I tried to work up the nerve but I couldn't. You didn't deserve that. Especially after all that happened"

"I can tell you're sorry but I'm still upset about it but I guess I can forgive you I mean I sorta of gave up trying anyways so it's my fault too."

"It's not your fault Chloe. I'm sorry"

"It's ok Max I mean I didn't think in 5 years you would look this damn cute- umm shit"

"Wow Chloe I wasn't expecting that"

"Umm..shit wtf did I just say" I said in my head as I started to blush

"Chloe you're so damn adorable. You haven't changed a bit"

"Thanks mate"

"Np captain"

"Welcome home Max. We're almost to my house so we can chill. I'm sure you had hell of a day"

"It's only morning"

"Well you know what I mean"

" no you're just trying to come up with an excuse to bring me home with you"

"You say it as if it's a dirty thing!"

"Well is it?"

"NOOO!" I blushed even harder. Part of me wanted to say yes. I don't understand why I felt they way I did. It's been 5 years and she's already hitting on me. Shit we better get home fast. I can't take this blushing anymore.

Finally we arrived at my house.

"The house still looks nice"

"Home, shit home"


	2. The Price Residence

Present Day:

January 1, 2016 12:00 am

Happy fucking New Years to me. Max was just getting back from visiting her family for the weekend. i couldn't go because i was sick. Since i wasn't going she said she wasn't but i convinced her anyways. fuck i shouldn't have convinced her. fuck...why does everyone i love get taken away from me? like destiny is fucking with me and my destiny is just to live a sad fucking life alone. fuck destiny. As i left off, me and Max just got to my house.

October 11, 2013 10:23 am

"Soo Super Max...hows it like to be back in Arcadia Gay?"

"why do you call it that?"

"shhit Caulifield if it wasn't obvious enough, I'm gay. Congratulations! You're the first person I told."

"awww Chloe I always had a feeling"

"and why is that?"

"weeelll...remember when me and you built that pirate ship together?"

"yaaaa soooo?"

"well i remember what you told."

"oooh shit did i tell you i used to steal naked girl magazines off the street?"

"noo Chloe what the fuck you did?"

"noooo...contiune"

"anyways you said you would marry me in the future because you always had a crush on me"

"i did?"

"yep"

"i don't believe you Caulifield. Are you sure you're not telling me one of your fantasies?"

"I'm totally sure"

"well damn. Its gonna take a lot more then that to get to me. Since you were gone i only had 2 relationships. I'm pretty hard to get."

"are you sure its because no one wanted to date you?"

"MAX!"

"sorry sorry!"

"ughhh...I'm sure. Hey do you mind putting some music on? i wanna get my smoke on."

"suuure anything for you Chloe"

Max found the cd hiding under my bed. She pop in the disk and started playing the track.

"Hella yes! Firewalk! This was my shit when i was 16. I sneaked into the mill to see them play live. It was fucking awesome."

"awww i bet it was awesome Chloe"

We started dancing. Me jumping up and down in circles on my bed, smoking my joint while convincing Max to dance with me. She did, her adorable little dance. It wasn't until i heard the door down stairs open and slam shut"

"Turn it off! Turn it off!"

"Chloe are you up there? I thought i told you to stop playing that punk shit."

"The music isn't even on!"

"missy! Get your ass down here now!"

"ughh no fucking way. I'll be back. Just stay here and try to stay quiet so stepmaniac won't freak again"

I walked down stairs to find David standing in front of the door with a missing flyer.

"Have you been putting these up? I told you to stop putting these shitty ass missing flyers of Rachel Amber. No one cares"

"I care asshole. I don't give a shit about anything you say. You're not in control of me. I can do whatever the fuck i want"

"that attitude is whats gonna end you up in prison"

"prison? You're tripping balls. I know my limits. And my limits don't include taking orders from you stepprick."

After catching me and Rachel having sex, David didn't like Rachel, not as if he ever did just made him hate her even more. Not that i cared, hes not my father. Speaking Rachel, she was my girlfriend, so i thought. i found out that shes been banging Frank behind my back when i went to hangout with frank this one day. I found a letter in our junkyard lair too about this mystery guy that "changed her life" i assume she was talking about Frank too. I never confronted her about it though, because i loved her. I didn't want her to leave me no matter what crazy shit she did. So i just kept it a secret, crying every night about it, and she never knew. She disappeared 6 months ago without telling me. I contacted Frank to see if he and her ran away together but no, he hasn't heard from her either, i wish they ran away together, knowing where she is would mean the world to me, it was better then having her missing. I still love her but i know that she never was really mine, but that's okay because i'm not giving up on finding her, ever.

"Chloe I'm getting really sick of your shit."

"that makes two of us"

"one of my guns is missing. Did you take it?"

"you sure you didn't misplace when you got hella drunk and banged my mom the other night? Because i sure as hell didn't take it. And you better had used a condom. I seen how many you keep in your drawer."

"Are you fucking serious Chloe?"

"Are you?"

"well lets see if its in your room"

"don't go in my fucking room!"

i tried grabbing his door but i missed. i ran after him up the stairs but it was too late. He opened the door.

"Why is she here? I don't like strangers in my home"

"Shes not a stranger and this isn't your home. Its Price residence amd last time i checked your last name isn't price nor will it ever be."

"I live here so it is my home and thats besides the point...wait what is this?" Have you been smoking again?"

"yea so what? are you gonna bust me and tell your little buddies 'oh yea i caught my step daughter smoking in her room' oh yea best cop award goes to stepdouche! You're not even a real cop you're a fucking security guard."

"i was a soldier Chloe."

"Yea and I'm not so stop treating me like one"

"I had enough of your shit. I'm done."

"sure hope so"

*slams door shut*

"that asshole. I'm sorry he treated you like that."

"It's okay. I guess you can say I'm used to it."

"Someone is missing with you? Don't worry I'll take that prick down!"

i pulled the gun out behind me

"jesus Chloe put that thing down!"

"chillax sista its not even loaded...yet. Come on i wanna show you my secret lair since stepdouche likes to crash the party. He won't mess with us there."

"show me the way to Chloe's lair"


	3. Chloe’s Liar

January 7 2016 10:35 pm

I stopped by Two Whales this morning, the first time I left my house in days since Max's passing, I figured it was time to try to settle her passing a little more healthier. I sat in our booth and my mom came over with a photo album us when we were little but i told her it would hurt too much to look at it. Instead she gave me this letter that Max wrote to me awhile ago that she forgot to give me so she handed it to my mom to keep safe while she left to visit her family in Seattle.

Dear Chloe,

I wish you could tag along with me to Seattle. I tried persuading you to let me stay and take care of you but you insist I go and said Joyce could take care of you. You really wanted me to go see my parents since I hardly ever. I'm going to miss my partner in crime. I hope you get well. I promise as soon as I get back I'm going straight to taking care of you and there will be no buts about it this time. I promise never to leave you Chloe Price, I love you.

Your partner in time,

Max Caulfield.

I practically shited myself when I read the last sentence. I laid my head down, crying softly as Joyce held me. I miss you so much Max, more than I ever have.

October 11 2013 11:30 am

We arrived at my secret liar aka the junkyard.

"Welcome to American Rust. My home away from home"

"It suits you"

"here let me show you around"

I proceeded to show her around the place, the school bus, the sign of that restaurant we used to love going to as kids, I even explained that this was where I found my truck and beanie. It was all fun and games until we came across my worst nightmare.

"and that over there is...my dad's...car"

"holy shit Chloe...William's? Chloe have you noticed it there before?"

"yes I always knew it was there since I found this place. I sorta had a mental breakdown"

"oh my god Chloe I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you"

She ran up behind me and hug me, so tight as if she was afraid to lose me.

"I promise I'll always be there for you Chloe for now on. I promise"

"awww Max don't get so down. I forgave you. Don't worry for now on it's just Captain Bluebread and her first mate Long Max Silver bitches!"

"you're totally right"

"hella yes I am! Now let me show you the best part of this journey"

I lead her to the room me and Rachel usedto hang out in. All our stuff was still here. As if nothing has changed.

"chloe was here. Rachel was here. Wait...Rachel...you mean Rachel Amber?"

"yes"

"I seen all her posters up all around school. It's so sad"

"yea i put them up. We used to have a thing, so I thought before I found out she been banging Frank behind my back. I still love her though and I miss her"

"who's Frank?"

"My drug dealer who happens to have been Rachel's boyfriend or I don't know. I don't really want to talk about it. It still hurts knowing that she betrayed me and I never said anything to her so I had to pretend like everything was okay. I even saw her with bruses on her legs, I asked her what happened and she got just got mad at me and storm off. I followed her to Frank's rv. She hugged him and said goodbye to him, he grabbed her arm trying to restrain her but she reached out of her back pocket and stabbed his arm. She then ran and I ran after her. Eventually her dad came by and saw her and took her. I hid in the bushes before he could notice me. I haven't seen Frank ever since. I been meaning to pay him a visit"

"Chloe be careful. I don't need you hurt"

"I know Max. I promise I'll be careful. Aye you know you can add your name to the wall now"

I handed her the marker I always keep around in my pocket. She wrote down underneath Rachel's name.

"Max was here"

"We're officially a trio, I hope we find Rachel. I miss her Max"

"We will don't worry"

"You're right"

We leave the room and step out towards the train tracks that's until we reach a familiar someone

"Frank..."

"Heeeey Chloe. Funny meeting you here"

"Jesus Frank did you follow us?"

"No I was in the neighborhood making deals and I heard a familiar someone so I thought I stop by"

"Very funny Frank. You know what I'm sick of always trying to get up on me"

"No one is getting up on you Chloe. I was just wondering where my money"

"You'll get your money Frank. I been working at the Two Whales and earned $500 already okay. Just get me a little bit of time and I'll have it"

"you better I need that money Price"

"yeah yeah whatever"

"That's what I thought. Have you heard of anything about Rachel?"

"Oh like you would wanna know"

"I would"

"Says the one that would abuse her and keep her captive"

"Who the fuck told you that?"

"I saw the bruses you left on her. I saw you grab her when she tried to leave. You didn't deserve her. I loved her and she loved me and you fucking took her away from me!"

I ran at Frank until he pulled his knife out in front of me.

"You better step back. Do you want me to cut you bitch?"

Frank's attention shifted to the left. I turned and realized why.

"Hey put that gun down girl. Do you even know how to use it?"

"Leave Chloe alone"

"Haha real funny. You're friend here is in some real deep shit that she put herself in so I suggest you put that thing down-"

"Don't think so"

Max took a step closer towards Frank. What the fuck was she thinking?

"You have some serious lady balls don't you?"

"Come closer and find out"

He took a step closer and Max pulled the trigger.

"Haha. Real funny. Looks like you forgot to load up the gun haha"

"What the fuck" I said

"I'll remember you almost shot me and you're gonna wish you never done that"

Frank walked away. Max still frozen.

"Holy shit you totally show him who's boss Max!"

"Jesus I almost shot him"

"It's okay Max. You didn't. Besides it was self defense. You're okay Max"

"You're right Chloe. Wowsers."

"Did you seriously just say wowsers? You're such a dork"

"Says the one who always says hella."

"Aye wowsers and hella are two completely different things with two completely different meanings"

"Ooookay whatever Ms. Price"

We walked along the train tracks, back towards the truck.

"Since you're the mysterious superhero, I'll be your

Faithful chauffeur and companion."

"I won't always be there to save you Chloe"

"That's okay. We'll always be together. Forever. No matter what."


End file.
